piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jocard
Gombo, better known as Gentleman Jocard, was the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, during the time of Lord Cutler Beckett's attempts to eradicate piracy in the Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide. Jocard was wanted dead or alive by the East India Trading Company for crimes including a slave revolt, assuming a false identity, and piracy on the British Isles. The reward was 3,600 guineas. Biography Early life .]] Little was known of Jocard's past other than that he was sold into slavery by King Samuel to Gentleman Jocard. He became known as Gombo because he was an excellent chef. One day he lead a slave revolt in Jocard's tobacco plant, killing his master; however he was forced to flee due to the guards. He was intercepted by Captain Jack Sparrow on his way out who offered him a spot on the Black Pearl (as the chef). A few months later he was discovered by the slaves whom he had helped escape who were now pirates requesting that he be their captain. Jocard agreed and sailed off with them. Pirate Lord For the next few months Jocard sailed about becoming one of the most infamous pirates about, until he got word that Captain Edward Teague was hosting a Pirate Lord. Believing him to be King Samuel, Jocard attacked Libertalia, only to discover the Pirate Lord was Captain Jack Sparrow. Together they attacked King Samuel for they both wanted something from him (Shadow Gold for Captain Jack and Samuel's life for Jocard). The raid on Samuel's fort was a success and Jocard stole Samuel's Piece of Eight from him, becoming Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website: "Port Royal" War Against Piracy .]] Jocard ran afoul of Davy Jones, and, whether it was by debt, or death by Kraken, he was imprisoned in Davy Jones' Locker. Jocard was soon captured within the Locker by another trapped pirate, Black Bart, who imprisoned him on board his vessel. Jocard lost all hope of being free, until another imprisoned Pirate Lord, Jack Sparrow, tracked Jocard down and dueled Black Bart. Sparrow won the duel, and freed Jocard from his cell. It is unknown how Jocard escaped the Locker, as he was not onboard the Black Pearl when it escaped, and neither did he have the mysterious navigational charts of Sao Feng.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Jocard did escape, though, and he was reunited with his crew. He then traveled to Shipwreck Cove, to join in the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court. At the meeting, Jocard was against Hector Barbossa's idea of releasing Calypso, since he believed that if she was the Court's enemy in the past she would be the Court's enemy when released. He also suggested that the Brethren cut out Barbossa's tongue for suggesting the idea. During the vote for a new Pirate King, Jocard voted for himself, but was defeated by the two votes for Elizabeth Swann, who then declared war on the East India Trading Company.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' The East India Trading Company was the first to attack however, and they sent a force of Black Coats against them. Jocard was able to escape the chaos, and made it safely to his ship. He then sailed with the rest of the fleet, to meet the Company's armada in battle. Jocard and his crew became discontented when they saw that they were outnumbered ten to one. After the two fleets parleyed on a sandbar, the battle began. A large maelstrom formed in between the two fleets, and the Black Pearl, and the Flying Dutchman went forward to battle within the huge whirlpool. The Pearl won, and with the destruction of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], the rest of the Company's armada dispersed into the distance. Jocard then celebrated the victory with his crew. Equipment and traits Jocard was a tall man dressed in ceremonial-style robes, with lapels made of python skins. This clothing revealed a vain streak not uncommon among the Pirate Lords. His face was lined with scars, well earned in battle. He had black hair, and a beard that had been braided into four. He had a tall African headdress, two large gold earrings, and necklace which held a miniature version of a bull head. On his fingers were three large gold rings. He wore a brown and yellow embroided robe, over his bare muscular torso; unique among the Pirate Lords, as all of them wrapped themselves in several levels of clothing. .]] Jocard possessed some type of weapon that appeared to be made of bone, as well as a hook. These weapons were also unique to the Court, as most possessed purely Westernized weapons. Jocard's possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It was a tobacco clipper that he stole from King Samuel after his assualt on Samuel's fort with Captain Jack Sparrow. It was destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the other eight pieces of eight. Jocard also displayed extremely barbaric behaviour on the high seas, torturing captives and cutting out their tongues at random. He showed some restraint at the fourth Brethren Court meeting, though he became angry with Hector Barbossa when the the latter suggested freeing Calypso, and Jocard even tried to convince other Brethren to cut out Barbossa's tongue for suggesting the idea. Jocard did have a degree of respect for Mistress Ching, trusting her judgement, and sat beside her during the meeting of the Brethren. Behind the scenes *In the PS2 version of the ''At World's End'' video game Jocard is trapped in a bony cage in a cave filled with lava and undead pirates, not on Black Bart's ship like in the PS3 version of the game. *Jocard is probably based on Black Caesar, historical African ex-slave and member of Blackbeard's crew. *Jocard's flag is the same flag of Bartholomew Roberts, most known as "Black Bart". Appearances *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Davy Jones' Locker Category:Pirate Lords Category:New Orleans Pirates Category:Jocard's crew Category:Inhabitants of New Orleans Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Brethren Court Category:Pirate captains Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Slaves Category:Males Category:Cooks